Auslly Ignored
by ausllycrazer
Summary: What is Kira doing to Ally? Austin needs to find out who the mystery guy from her book is...


**AN: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN, ALLY OR KIRA!**

**Austin's Pov**

_Dear Diary,_

_Ignored. That's what it feels like. When the person you have feelings for doesn't reply back. Angry? Should I feel angry? He's my best friend. My brother. But why do I always go back to liking him as more than a friend. I need to let go of the hope. Find someone else to have feelings for. I keep telling myself this, but it never works. Do you know what it feels like when your best friend who you love keeps asking you for advice on how to get another girl? But my best friend who's a girl, she wants to be close to him to and I'm worried that he'll just leave me. Lately I just, I just feel like I'm going crazy all for him. I have to hide my feelings and act like everything will be okay, when I know deep down that it won't. My mind and heart are telling me different things. It kills me when he talks about her and says that she's cool, asks for her phone number. I can't take this. Don't worry its not a suicide not. I'm not demented or mental. I just like getting my feelings down. It really helps. He's leaving at the end of the year. I don't think my dreams will ever come true. _

_I have to face it._

_Let him go._

_Let._

_Him._

_Go._

_I need to. Not for him but for me. Why do I feel like this? It makes no sense. I _

_need something to take my mind off him. I have to._

_I cant take this anymore he drives me insane, he says he likes me and then he just keeps ignoring me. I'm crying or are close to tears. He just keeps ignoring me. I cant take it I just can't._

I can't believe what I'm reading. Whoever made ally feel like this is a moron who doesn't deserve her. Huh.. he seems to be leaving at the end of the year like me but I'm going on tour and I want ally to come with me but I haven't asked her yet. I'm just so scared to because I'm worried at what Kira might say. You see Kira is my girlfriend but the only reason she is, is because she's blackmailing by my secret fear. She says she will make my life a living hell.

Anyway I need to ask Ally who this jerk is and break his nose for hurting my Ally! "Hey Austin" she says a big smile on her face. God she's beautiful!

"Hey Ally, look I read your diary and I need you to tell me something?" I say straight out with it.

"Okay what is i- wait you read my songbook?" she says, her eyebrows furrowed.

I smile sheepishly "umm yeah just tell who the guy is?"

"WHAT! Forget what you read because you don't know the guy.." she said.

" No just tell me who it is" I say eager to know who hurt my ally.

"You can't punch him!" she shouts she annoyed I can tell.

"Tell" I whine.

"No!" she says,

"Yes!" I counter

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"FINE ITS YOU ARE YOU HAPPY?"

I blink the words taking a while to sink in. I can see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Me? Why me?"

"Austin, of course you don't notice because your too busy with Kira, the way I look at you when you come it lights up the whole room. I-I-I like as more than a friend –"

"Ally I " I try to intervene but she keeps going.

"Yeah, yeah I know that you like me as just a friend and that you want to keep it that way so I can just forget everything that has been done and all but one day it will get to me and I might disappear because my broken heart would just be a distraction. Its ok I get it" she smiles and kisses me on the cheek that spark enough to light the whole of Paris and runs away.

I run to the one place that I know she will be but when I get there I see Kira talking to Ally. So I hide behind a bush. Ally looks scared, "I'm sorry I don't care if you kill me I had to tell him but I did mention that I might disappear from his life so he wont know when you kill me." She says crying.

"Look at you so pathetic did you really think that he would ever like you, you're useless and I can write his songs for him not you" she says taking out the knife. That's when I can't take it anymore. "KIRA STOP!" I bellow at her anger fueling my voice.

"Babe what are you doing here?" Kira says.

"Don't you babe me you witch. I never loved you and I never will your dad forced me to date you and said that he might give Ally a record deal if I did but he tricked me. I pick Ally up, but when I do she judo flips me over and gets shot by Kira. But what she does is amazing. She asks me: are you okay? Then she judo flips Kira and takes the gun away from her in one swift move and Kira is knocked unconscious. She ties her up and then falls make. I run to her and pick her up. "ALLY! Why did you do that?" I say angry and curious as well as hurt shaking her.

"Pl-pl-pl-ea-ea-se-se don't h-ate me." She says and closes her eyes. I hug her tightly not letting her lose any more blood. She is lying in my arms when the paramedics come. They take her away but let my ride with her to the hospital.

When I finally get to see Ally she was at home with the bandage wearing tank top and short shorts. God she's really beautiful. I hug her from behind and say " your crazy why did you do that?" she laughs..

"I'm fine really I just glad that your okay." She smiles. I smile too.

"Do you think you're well enough to do this?" I say as I kiss her deeply. She laughs and nods as we pull apart and she says, " I'll never be too hurt to do that" as we lean and kiss again not separating until air was a necessity. "I love you Ally always have always will" I smile as I say it. "I love you too" she says as our lips meet again.

**AN: I KNOW REALLY CRAPPY ENDING BUT IT'S MY FIRST GO. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK NO FLAMERS PLEASE! **


End file.
